


Supreme Insight

by akisazame



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-cest, p4week2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akisazame/pseuds/akisazame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rise and her Shadow push the limits of Standards & Practices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supreme Insight

**Author's Note:**

> For [#P4week2014](http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/p4week2014) Day 7: Smut Saturday.

Rise had no idea how much time had passed since her wandering had taken her to this gaudy pink strip club. The lights were bright and oppressive, and worse than anything else was that they never turned off. Despite the fact that she had spent an indeterminable amount of time fading in and out of consciousness, she found it impossible to sleep now, under the constant watchful glare of the multicolored spotlights.

The other person there with her, the girl who looked just like her but with a yellow bikini and yellow eyes, didn't help matters any.

"How can you be tired?" the other Rise said, bending and stretching its limbs like a cat, leaning on the nearest pole for support. _A Shadow,_ it had called itself, though Rise had only the vaguest idea of what that could mean. "You only just got here! We have soooooo much work to do!"

"S- stop it," Rise stammered, curling in on herself in the corner of the room, the only place where not every light could reach. It felt like it was the millionth time she'd said it, like it was a line she had rehearsed and they couldn't get the scene's blocking just right. "J- just leave me alone."

The Shadow slid its body down the pole, then crouched on its hands and knees and gave Rise a predatory smile. "Now, now, that won't do," it said, slithering a little closer to Rise. "We have to give the audience a good show."

Before Rise could react, the Shadow closed the remaining gap between them, quick as lightning. The Shadow's face was inches from her own, and its hot breath tickled Rise's cheek. "Smile for the camera," the Shadow whispered, then leaned in and pressed its lips to Rise's.

It was strange more than anything else, like practicing kisses on your own arm; the Shadow's lips felt just like her own, with the same contours and rough patches, and tasted just the same as well. The Shadow ran its tongue over Rise's lips, urging them apart, and Rise squirmed a little but eventually yielded. It felt and tasted exactly the same as her own tongue, apart from being a little wetter.

When the Shadow pulled away, Rise opened her mouth to protest, but the Shadow reached out a hand and pinched Rise's lips closed. "Shhhh," it said, pressing its index finger against Rise's mouth. "Isn't this what you wanted? For everyone to look at you? To see the _real_ you?" The Shadow moved its hand away, and Rise was about to answer, but instead the Shadow pulled the kerchief from Rise's head and stuffed it into her mouth, then leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Let's show them everything..."

The Shadow's left hand circled Rise's right wrist, pinning it to the floor, while its right hand traced gentle fingers up the inside of Rise's thigh. Rise squirmed, but the mass of the Shadow's body over hers and the pressure on her wrist prevented her from escaping as she felt the Shadow's hands start to roam over her skin. The Shadow's mouth moved to Rise's neck, nipping and sucking at the soft skin there, while the hand on Rise's leg moved upward, dipping beneath Rise's skirt and grazing the hem of her panties. Rise closed her eyes and pressed her head back against the wall.

"Don't be afraid to let yourself go," the Shadow breathed against Rise's neck as it pushed the panties aside and pressed two fingertips against the heat between her thighs. Rise bit down hard on the kerchief in her mouth. "This is what they all want to see..." One of the fingertips brushed against Rise's clit, then drew a slow circle around it, and Rise's eyes rolled back into her head.

The Shadow suddenly bit down hard on Rise's neck. "You look at me," it growled, and Rise forced her eyes open to look straight into the Shadow's glowing yellow ones. It really was just like looking in a mirror. "Look at me and don't ever look away." The Shadow's finger rolled over her clit, and Rise felt something deep inside herself let go. As her hips started moving in time with her Shadow-self's finger, she found herself nodding, at first nervously, then eagerly.

A smile flashed across the Shadow's face. "That’s my girl," it whispered. "Give your devoted fans what they want." It kissed Rise's cheek with a surprising gentleness before pulling Rise to her feet, guiding her to the stage and pressing her down until she was seated on the edge. The Shadow's eyes never left Rise's as it pushed her firmly back until Rise was lying flat on the stage. The Shadow stretched out alongside her, those fingers so like her own scratching through the stiff hair just above her pussy, encouraging her to seek out their touch. The Shadow leaned over and breathed heatedly into Rise's ear. "You won't run away on me now, will you?" Rise shook her head emphatically no, and the Shadow released her wrist and slid its hand down Rise's body, under her skirt. It slipped her panties off in one fluid motion, chuckling lewdly as Rise lifted herself off the stage to help. The beat of the music pulsed through the twisted strip club, echoing the movements of the Shadow's thumb as it resumed stroking her clit in slow, insistent circles; the reprieve when it stopped its motions was short-lived as she felt the Shadow's hot, wet mouth descend on her pussy.

Far from wanting to escape, Rise’s hands clutched the Shadow's pigtails and gripped them tightly, as the Shadow's tongue split her inner lips, first licking in slow strokes, then sucking, always matching the beat of the music. The Shadow looked up, Rise's wetness glistening on its lips. "Your fans love you, _Risette._ Their eyes are all on you now. They're watching my tongue on your cunt. Their ears hear every noise you make. They can't get enough of you!" Rise moaned deep in her throat as every word struck a chord deep inside her and, as the beat escalated, so did the Shadow's insistent tongue. She felt the Shadow's hands creep up inside her blouse, nails scratching against her skin, and she tightened her own hands in response. She cried out as loudly as she could with the kerchief in her mouth when the Shadow found her nipples and caressed them, first lightly, then pulling and plucking at them. Its hands slid under her bottom, pulling her pussy up to its mouth as it slid its tongue inside of her, and her toes curled until she thought her feet would break.

Finally, with a muffled shriek that pierced even the unending drone of the music, she arched her back and came, her legs tightening around the Shadow's head. As she struggled to catch her breath, she felt her Shadow slide up her body, then reach up and remove the kerchief from Rise's mouth. "Such a beautiful performance," the Shadow said, then it smothered her in a kiss that tasted bitter and sweet and familiar all at once. Rise closed her eyes, barely clinging to consciousness despite the persistent glare of the spotlights, and she felt the Shadow move off of her and sit beside her on the stage.

"Sleep for now," it said softly, running its hand idly through Rise's hair. "Curtain call is bright and early tomorrow morning."


End file.
